


You only need someone to kiss you right?

by moonys_chocolate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonys_chocolate/pseuds/moonys_chocolate
Summary: All of the boys looked at him in shock. Apparently, none of them had expected Draco Malfoy, teen Death Eater and the one that was supposed to kill Dumbledore, to be bisexual. Honestly, he probably would have surprised himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	You only need someone to kiss you right?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm gay. I'll even kiss someone to prove it.
> 
> This is very loosely based on a dream that I had the other night we're I kissed the guy I liked for the first time in front of his friends for a dare.

"I’ve told you time, and time again that I'm bisexual and my preference is men”, Draco says looking at Pansy venomously.

  
Pansy had just been trying to set him up with a girl, again, and Draco was sick of it. He had been out to his friends about being bisexual since fifth year but he had recently told them at the beginning of their eight-year that he preferred men, well really he preferred one bloke in specific, who had a stupid lightning scar on his forehead, but his friends didn’t need to know that, but because he had never told them exactly who he had a crush on Pansy still thought it would be a good idea to try and set him up with any girl she could think of.

  
“Really, because I’ve never so much as heard you mention any boys that you have crushes on, so you might understand why that’s hard to believe. Are you sure you just aren’t trying to get out of dates with the girls I keep trying to set you up with?”

  
“I’ve just never felt the need to tell you who I like.”

  
“Well, you definitely felt the need to tell me that you liked that Ravenclaw girl in second year, you wouldn’t shut up about her and the only person you’ve ever talked about with that much passion since then is Potter.”

  
“Yes, well that would be ridiculous if I liked Potter.”

  
“She never said you liked Potter mate, but if you do that’s fine,” said Blaise, looking around Pansy from where he was walking on the other side of her.

  
“Ugh, why would anyone like Potter. I mean even that Weasley girl came to her senses and broke up with him. Anyways you’ve never told us who you like or even so much as made a move at a boy so maybe it’s time you prove that you really like boys.”

  
“Why would I need to prove that I like boys. I know I like them, and that's good enough for me. I don’t need to prove anything to you.”

  
“If you don’t make a move at a boy within the next 24 hours you will go out with whomever I choose on the next Hogsmead weekend.”

  
“Fine but what exactly do I have to do?”

  
Pansy smirked at him, “You have to kiss a boy in front of either me or Blaise. In fact, I want you to kiss one right now.”

  
“What? No!”

  
“Okay, then who should I make him go on a date with Blaise?”

  
“What about that Hufflepuff girl that keeps trying to catch his eye?”

  
"Fine then, I’ll do it!", Draco said disgruntledly.

  
Looking around the hall that they were currently standing in he realized that there didn’t look like many good options. Some people had overheard their conversation and none of them wanted to meet his eye. With that, he decided that he would just have to randomly select a boy. There was a group of boys a short distance ahead of them that were huddled around someone who seemed to be telling a very animated story. He started walking towards the group, as they looked to be in the same year as him and surely one of them would be willing to quickly kiss him.

  
“Um hello,” he said, glancing back at Pansy who was already looking more entertained than she had a right to, "So my friend dared me to kiss a boy so I was hoping that one of you could help me out…” he trailed off as he turned back to the group. What he had failed to notice on the way over was that they were all quidditch players from different houses and in the middle stood Potter looking more shocked than Draco felt.

  
“Look Malfoy, you just interrupted Harry’s story about quidditch and I’m absolutely positive that no one would ever want to kiss a Death Eater anyways, hell your own mother would probably never want to kiss that face, so bugger off”, sneered the male Weasly who was standing next to Potter.

  
Even more shocked, Draco stared at them speechlessly. It was their eight-year and people had mostly left him and his friends alone. His classmates had mostly just pretended that he didn’t exist this year instead of harassing him like he thought they would have done. He guessed it was overall better to be ignored than to permanently move into the hospital wing though, so he wasn’t complaining too much.

  
“And don’t make fun of people’s sexualities either,” said Finnigan, “Some of us are actually queer and don’t enjoy people using us for a laugh.”

"I-what?”

Draco was confused, making fun of people’s sexualities? He knew that some people were queerphobic but he mostly thought that it was adults like his parents and pureblood kids. That’s the reason that he had never told others about being bisexual as he didn’t want it to get back to his parents, but now with his father in Azkaban and his mother permanently living in France, he might never have to. But really, he was annoyed that these boys expected him to be like that just because he was a pureblood.

  
“I wasn’t making fun of your sexuality,” he stated, the other boys still looked skeptical though so he decided to press on, “Look I’m bisexual myself but have a preference towards men, my friend Pansy though doesn't quite believe me and just thinks that I say that so I don’t have to go on dates with the girls she tries to set me up with. She dared me to kiss a boy to prove it to her otherwise I have to go on a date with some Hufflepuff girl that apparently likes me but who I’m definitely not interested in.”

  
All of the boys looked at him in shock. Apparently, none of them had expected Draco Malfoy, teen Death Eater and the one that was supposed to kill Dumbledore, to be bisexual. Honestly, he probably would have surprised himself.

  
“One of you must at least be willing to kiss me right?" He said exasperated, “I really don’t want to go on that date.”

  
The boys all look like they're about to either turn and walk away from him or to laugh so he decided to give up while he was still ahead and leave them alone because apparently, it was totally unbelievable that he, of all people, could like boys.

  
Before he could get far he heard a voice say, “Wait.”

  
When he turned back around he was met with emerald green eyes staring straight at him. “You only need someone to kiss you right?” Potter questioned.

  
“Um, Yes?”

  
Harry grabbed his silver and green tie and pulled him forward.

  
"You know, you probably shouldn’t go around asking random people, that you don't even know if they might be interested in kissing you."

  
"Well, it’s not like I had much choice now, did I."

  
"Well, did you have anyone in specific that you might have wanted to kiss?"

  
"Maybe," Draco said shyly, desperately hoping that Potter was flirting and not just pulling his leg, as he stared into the other’s eyes.

  
Still holding onto his tie Potter leaned over with no hesitation to peck Draco on the lips. Potter’s lips were wet and he tasted heavenly to Draco, like cherry lip balm. When he pulled back Draco stared at him startled and Potter maintained the intense eye contact.

  
"Well, I guess you don’t have to go on that date now."

  
At that moment it was like everything crashed around him, the boy that he liked had just kissed him so that he could get out of a date and definitely hadn’t done so because he actually liked Draco. As Draco turned to walk away heart falling he heard Potter yell, "Wait, Malfoy, you're not just allowed to kiss me on and then walk away!"

  
“Well, why should I stay? Obviously, none of your friends want me around, " he glanced at the startled group of quidditch players.

  
“But what if I want you around?”

  
At that Draco’s eyes bugged out. Potter wanted him around, This better have not been some big joke.

  
Realizing that Darco was at a loss for words Potter said, "Is that really so shocking that I want you around? Here, how about you meet me in the empty transfiguration classroom on the fifth floor after dinner."

  
Realizing what Potter had just suggested and hoped that it was not a trap Draco looked at him shyly, "Alright, I'll see you then."

  
“It’s a date.”

  
Blushing he turned back to a grinning Pansy and headed towards Herbology.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *screws my eye up and crosses my fingers* please like it!  
> I was thinking if enough people liked this then I would continue on with this story, let me know if you want me to.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> [Tumblr & Instagram](https://linktr.ee/moonys_chocolate)


End file.
